


Lifetime

by MizzleRain



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzleRain/pseuds/MizzleRain
Summary: Where Mina reminisced about her memories with Nayeon and planned something for her.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> for Ate Alex one of the best ate in cst. I love you po. Happy Birthday!

I woke up at the sound of Nayeon's singing. I rubbed my eyes and reached my phone. 

It's not actually her singing. It's just my ringtone that she sent seven years ago. I've been using that all this time because it makes me happy every single day I wake up. 

I mean who wouldn't smile if you heard her beautiful voice? 

Her heavenly voice also sooth me whatever mood I am in. 

It's just so magical that I stopped thinking of a reason why her voice makes me feel that everytime. 

I'm pretty logical to be honest. I cling to reasons too much but since I fell for that little bunny. I stopped thinking of reasons why, when it comes to her. 

Some things can't really be explained whenever she's involved. 

I shrugged it off and got up from my bed. 

I have gone downstairs to find out that Nayeon's not there... well as usual. 

Again, I just stopped thinking about it and have gone to make myself breakfast. 

I decided to make pancakes today, with blueberry as its sauce. 

Well it's Nayeon's favorite dinner. 

While I was reaching out for the mix, a certain object had stole my attention. 

It was a set of mugs, well... very colorful mugs. 

I remembered that the bunny gave it to me as a birthday gift. I asked her why did she give me colorful ones and she just said

"Well it's a change of style on what you usually have. It's always black and white. So I figured maybe you should try something new to not just stick on what you really usually do, like or have" 

Honestly that time I thought it was hilarious because it was so long and it also sounded too deep. I mean that's not usually what she does. She's the type of person that says "Because I want to. " or maybe something like "I figured it'll be fun." 

She's usually like that so that time I just let her be. 

I usually hate colorful things but the mugs were given by her, so what choice do I have? 

I guess I'm glad that I really accepted it. 

Because now... 

Those mugs she gave me. I really really treasure it right now. 

Weirdly enough, it became one of the most precious things I have. So I’m really taking good care of it.

Enough of the sentiments, today is a special day. Well I think it is? I rushed my meals and took a bath.

After I’m done bathing, I wore my warmest clothes because the weather channel said it will be very cold outside today. 

I looked at my watch to see what time it was.

“7:07” 

I’m just right on time. I opened the door and the cold breeze hit me. I’m glad that I wore this one because it’s pretty chilly out here.

My neighbors greeted me as I passed by. 

“Goodmorning, you little penguin!” I heard a voice calling me.

Knowing who it was, I looked back and flash my gums at the person who called me.

I’m right. It was Mrs. Atanacio.

“Hi Grandma Pengpeng! How are you today?” I asked the adorable person in front of me.

She’s my neighbor Rosalinda Atanacio. She’s 77 years old living with her husband, had three daughters who now have their own families. 

They lived in this neighborhood for about 47 years. They immediately moved after she and her husband got married in Spain.

I know all this because she always tells us this story everytime we go into her house. Nayeon really loves Mrs. Atanacio and her love story. I mean to be honest, it was really magical. 

Everytime we get the chance, we go to her house and Nayeon will ask her to retell her story again and again while she’s baking cookies for us.

I asked Nayeon why she keeps on asking Mrs. Atanacio to tell her love story.

She told me that time…

_ “Why do you keep asking Mrs. Atanacio to tell her story? It’s like the 77th time you asked her to.” I asked genuinely confused. _

_ “Because I want to, Minaring~ and hers was so magical. I really want to meet someone and have a relationship, maybe just like Mrs Atanacio’s. It’s like having my own fairytale minus the magical shits and dragons in towers.” She answered and showed me her cute smile. _

_ I looked into her eyes and I knew she was really wanting it. Her eyes shone like a child getting her present for Christmas. _

_ I laughed it off and gave her my best gummy smile. _

After that scene, I never got tired of hearing Mrs. Atanacio’s story because I always see Nayeon listening to it just like a child.

I didn’t know why Mrs. Atanacio never complained too. I guess she knew Nayeon’s reason for it being the smart person Mrs. Atanacio is.

“I’m well honey, you know getting too old for this cold weather.” I heard her soft voice laugh.

“Then why do you keep going outside Mrs. Atanacio? You may catch cold being out here” I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

“Oh you worrywart of a penguin. Stop worrying! I just love being like this in cold mornings and…” She smiled thinking of something

“And this is the season that you and your husband, Marcelito met?” I grinned at her

She chuckled “Oh you really know me, little penguin”

“Of course I’m gonna know it! You always told us that in your stories. After a while your story has become my favorite” I genuinely smiled at her

She closed her eyes and smiled “Good times, little Pengpeng. I really miss that little energizer bunny”

I returned the smile and kissed her.

“Goodbye Grandma Pengpeng! Give my regards to your husband!” I waved at her and she nodded

I continued to walk as I admired the neighborhood.

I also looked at the different spots that me and Nayeon shared together.

On that playground me and Nayeon first met.

We were five that time and she approached me while I was sitting on a bench. I remember the scene very well.

_ “Hey Penguin! Why are you just sitting there?” I looked at where the voice was coming from and I saw a girl in pigtails looking at me while she had her head slightly tilted. _

_ It was a cute gesture that made me blush. _

_ “Yah! Why are you turning red? I’ve never seen a red penguin before?” It was really cute but I got confused on what she was saying. _

_ Is she really thinking that I’m a real penguin?  _

_ I put my hands in my head trying to think what situation I am in. _

_ I looked up at her and I saw her smiling cutely at me. _

_ “What are you looking at? Come play with me Penguin!” She held my hand and dragged me without even asking for my permission. _

I never knew that time, Nayeon is going to change my world.

I looked at another spot and found the place where me and Nayeon talked after a fight in grade school.

_ Walking as fast as I can, I have gone to different places where Nayeon usually went and this is the last place I know. I really hope she was here _

_ After I passed the corner I saw Nayeon sitting under the maple tree looking so lifeless. I sighed releasing all my worry. _

_ I have finally found her. _

_ I don’t care about my bruises anymore, bruises that I had because I fought for her. Nor I care about the blood in my lips. _

_ She’s more important than all of that _

_ I immediately walked towards her and hug her tight as I can _

_ In my arms, she finally cried. _

That time was when I knew everything about her. Her insecurities, pet peeves, like and a whole lot of things.

I guess if I look at it that way. It was the most memorable time of my life.

I have never forgotten any bit of it.

Even the pinky promise we made under the same maple tree.

_ “Under this maple tree, we promise to be with each other forever.” She looked intently at the maple tree _

_ “What the hell are you doing Nayeon?” I furrowed my eyebrows confused at her _

_ “Just shut up and follow me please” She offered her pinky to me. _

_ I chuckled at her and grabbed her pinky with mine. _

_ “Under this maple tree, I promise that I’ll keep Nayeon happy as long as I can. I promise to protect her from everything. So maple tree, hear my promise and I hope I’m not going to lose my sunshine ever.” _

Remembering that scene made me tear up. I wiped it away and continued walking.

That is where I pranked her on her birthday. I scared the shit out of her! It was so fucking funny.

Under that lamppost is where I comforted her after her heart got broken.

I pointed out different places where me and Nayeon had memories. I never stopped until I reached the flower shop of her friend.

I walked inside and heard the doorbell ring.

I saw a person so familiar to me. She turned around.

“Goodmorning Ma’a- Oh Hi Mina, I didn’t see you there! You’re goint to buy…” Dahyun knitted her eyebrows trying to remember something.

“It’s today right?”

I smiled at her and nodded.

After that conversation, the atmosphere got silent.

I looked around and picked the flowers I am giving for Nayeon.

I picked seven flowers for her; Blue Salvia, White Lilac,Hydrangea, Chrysanthemum, Freesia, Forget-Me-Not and finally Yellow Daffodil.

The seven flowers symbolizes the different things I have felt when Nayeon came into my life.

It was truly wonderful. Every second that passes whenever I’m with her is a gift given to me.

Every memory we make is another treasure for me.

After that I reached the counter and saw Dahyun looking at me. I gave her the flowers I had picked and paid for it.

“Where’s your Sana though?” I asked, breaking the silence.

“Ah, she’s visiting Momo. Momo is in her 9th month. She and Jeongyeon are expecting a little girl at the end of the month. Sana visited Momo to make sure she’s okay. You know, doctor duties. Here you go, I have arranged it myself. Don’t worry it’s on the house. Just say hi to Nayeon for me, I really missed that dumb bunny.” She smiled .

I chuckled at her cheekiness and reached for the flowers. Secretly putting my money on the counter, I immediately got out before she noticed it.

I walked towards my destination when suddenly a car appeared right in front of me.

As the tinted windows rolled down. I saw another familiar person inside the car.

The person was Yeri! Nayeon’s bestfriend.

“Are you going there Minaring?” She looked at me, her face not showing any emotions.

I nodded after recognizing what the “there” is.

“Oh, come on over, I’ll drive you towards there!”

Knowing Yeri, she’ll keep on insisting until you agree with her. I’m not in the mood to argue so I immediately got inside the car.

  
  


“Aren’t you busy Yeri? You sure it’s okay that you’re driving me there?” I asked her after I got in

“Nope...” popping the p she continued “Wendy’s in the hospital and now is expecting her labor. I can spare a little bit of my time and the place is not too far from the hospital she’s in. I’m too excited for our first baby though” She smiled after saying the word ‘baby’

I laughed at her cuteness and replied “You’re expecting a girl right? I’m so excited for you two! I just hope that the baby is not as chaotic as you two are.” 

“Hey! We’re not lik- Okay maybe we are a little bit like that” 

We laughed as loud as we could. 

“Oh, after the baby is born, we can take the baby to go see her lovely aunt Nayeon. I make sure that happens first.” She smiled without looking at me.

“I’m sure she’ll like it. You know how much she loves babies. She’s also always wanted to have her own. Nayeon’s always telling me that” I smiled at the memory of her describing what she’ll do if she will have a baby.

“Right.” Yeri plainly said.

After that exchange, the atmosphere got quiet so Yeri played a song from her phone.

It was an unfamiliar song so I asked her about it

“Oh that? Wendy told me to listen to this band and Their new song just came out days ago. This one is called Lifetime, honestly you should listen to Ben&Ben. Their songs are great. I know how much you love listening to music, so I recommend listening to this band.” I just nodded at her and enjoyed the song

After a few more minutes we have finally reached the destination.

I thanked Yeri and got out of the car.

Taking a deep breath. I braced myself as I walked inside the place where Nayeon is.

I took out the ring I bought seven years ago. I bought it to her liking. I was planning to propose with this one.

I stopped after seeing where Nayeon is.

Okay. I think I’m ready for this. I think I’m ready this time.

No more turning back Mina.

  
  
  
  


As I finally reached her. I saw the words

**_Here lies the most beautiful Im Nayeon_ **

**_A lovely CEO_ **

**_Much loved daughter and friend_ **

**_Born in Seoul, South Korea 1995_ **

**_Sadly passed away to Cancer on 2025_ **

**_“Live your life without restraints._ **

**_As long as it is for the good_ **

**_You won’t regret it”_ **

I dropped the engagement box and the flowers beside her tombstone.

“Nayeon, I never got the chance to say this but, I love you with all my heart since we were five. You’ve changed my life and I felt that I can’t be who I am today without you. I love you so much that it hurts everytime I remember you left this world but I know you were never gone, I know you never left me. I feel your presence everytime I’m in a hard time and I can feel you guiding me everyday. So Nayeon, please don’t annoy the angels up there trying to keep me safe…” I chuckled 

“Because with you little bunny. I know I’m always safe.” I feel my eyes tearing up but I forced myself to continue

I paused for a bit.

“ I’m sorry I never fulfilled your love story, your wishes and my wish under that maple tree”

I remembered my promise once more.

_ “Under this maple tree, I promise that I’ll keep Nayeon happy as long as I can. I promise to protect her from everything. So maple tree, hear my promise and I hope I’m not going to lose my sunshine ever.” _

“I did not protect you. I lost you, my sunshine. You had so much to do Nayeon. You had so much to achieve in life, I’m sorry… I’m really sorry Nayeon.” Trying to hold back my tears I pushed myself to speak the last time.

“I remember the lyrics of the song Yeri made me listen to… Wait I’m going to sing it for you”

I took a deep breath trying to hold back my tears.

**_“_ ** **_Is there a lifetime waiting for us?_ **

**_All this time, I have been yours”_ **

And with that, the tears I were holding back finally fell.

**Author's Note:**

> @ReinorMine


End file.
